


Zoo Shenanigans

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Momo breaks into the zoo and Rin investigates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Shenanigans

Iwatobi was a small town. The sort of small town where nothing ever really happened and everyone knew each other, so he ended up chasing the same troublemakers pretty much every time. He certainly never had to deal with anything on the level that big city cops had to deal with and one could say he had it kind of easy compared to them. But that wasn’t to say he didn’t do anything at all because Iwatobi’s troublemakers, while not being the terribly unsavoury sort, were fairly active and caused enough problems with their mischief.

Shining a light on the broken lock of the gates of the zoo, Rin sighed and shook his head. This could only be one of two people and he knew the signs and their styles well enough that he was willing to bet a good amount that he knew which one this was. He stomped through the gate, following the path and grumbling to himself that he definitely had better things to do on a Friday night than this, and began his search through the various enclosures.

It was in the otter enclosure that he finally found the culprit, mostly because the lights were on and he was muttering loudly to himself as he crouched on the floor, trying to pick the lock.

“Don’t worry, you guys. Mikoshiba Momotarou is coming to the rescue and I’ll get you guys free in no time! I found the coolest place by the river that you can live and you’re gonna love it! It has a great view and there’s loads of fish - me and my bro used to go fishing there all the time and once….”

He was so caught up in his story that he never noticed Rin looming behind him until his hand clapped down on his head and turned it to face him with a vengeful expression. Momo gulped, looking at him like a dear in the headlights with a face that said ‘Uh oh’ louder than words ever could.

“Oi…Momo…what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“S-setting the otters free?”

“You brat!” A swift arm around his neck had him in a headlock and Rin pressed his knuckles into his scalp and rubbed hard. “You think I have nothing better to do than chase your lousy ass around while you get up to shit like this? Those otters have always lived here - they don’t know how to live in the wild! You thought about that?”

“I-aaaah, nooooooo, I’m sorry! Let me goooooo!”

“Like hell I’m letting you go. We’re going home and we’re going to go at least one week without you causing trouble!”

With that he turned to leave, pulling Momo after him by his collar, the same way he did every time he interrupted Momo’s schemes. And Momo let himself be dragged away without resistance, head down in dejection.

It was just another Friday night in the little town of Iwatobi.


End file.
